The Post-Prom Happenings
by T-Rexxy
Summary: He said it. He said it openly and without even hesitating. He loves her. He had feelings for her. Feelings he could not explain in any other way… Jealousy. Pride. Concern. Adoration. Longing. Bliss. Fear of not being good enough… The only conclusion was love. [ Totally Shamy ]


He said it. He said it openly and without even hesitating. He loves her. He had feelings for her. Feelings he could not explain in any other way…  
>Jealousy. Pride. Concern. Adoration. Longing. Bliss. Fear of not being good enough…<br>The only conclusion was love.  
>He loved her. There was no joke following. No bazinga. He said it, honestly and genuinely.<p>

Amy's chest suddenly became tighter. And tighter, To the point where she almost couldn't feel her toes and fingers anymore, breathing became so hard. She felt sick all of the sudden.  
>"O-Oh, I know what's happening!" Sheldon gasped, hands extended, but never touching her.<br>"This is a panic attack."  
>Amy couldn't think and couldn't talk, her hand rested on her chest and she breathed heavily, in and out and yet the air was so thin and so hard to inhale, she felt like she was going to collapse.<br>Sheldon babbled some instructions, but Amy hardly listened, she just dashed past him and into his room, just hoping to lay down before everything would turn black.  
>"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" she heard Sheldon exclaim, just by the minute she had reached his bad.<br>With a semi-irritated glance, she looked back at him.  
>"Just because I love you doesn't that mean girls are allowed in my room."<br>Amy wanted to say something in protest, but he already guided her outside and pushed her out of his room, down the hallway and back into the living room. Seconds later, Amy's sight went blurry and she felt like falling. Straight into his arms. He had said it again. He said he loves her…

* * *

><p>"I'm glad this is over…" Sheldon mumbled stressed while opening the door for them to step inside his room. Leonard and Penny were probably across their floor and probably engaged into these post-prom mating rituals the short-haired blonde was talking about. He sometimes remembered that he had spent a night in the bed where she was becoming the beast with two backs on a regular basis. Revolting. Unacceptable. He might need to tell Leonard to convince Penny to replace her bed plus all her bedclothes before he would ever set foot back into her apartment.<br>Amy was slowly scuffing behind her boyfriend, a happy, but very, very tired smile on her face. She still felt dizzy and lovedrunk in every bone. This man had not only claimed her heart once again – he had claimed her world. Nothing around her has mattered throughout the night than dancing with the best, most brilliant, most handsome boyfriend a woman like her could wish for. He had spun her heard right round, so much she even dared to hold his hand while they were walking back to Sheldons apartment. And he didn't recoil. He didn't question her actions, and he didn't just let it happen and hoped it would stop – he had held hers back. All the way up the stairs. Words weren't needed; they stayed silent and just looked at each other when they weren't bashfully looking at their feet. She could tell Sheldon felt the same awkwardness she felt around him. The awkwardness of a young, inexperienced couple, unsure of what they should do, or say, to ease the mood. Sheldon enjoyed the silence- usually. Many times they had met, they stayed silent, watched TV or were typing at their computer, didn't speak and didn't mind the others business. But now, it all felt different. Silence felt suddenly so – unpleasant. He felt the need to talk to her. To reassure her in some way. But why? He hadn't had said anything that would make her insecure, would it?  
>Amy kicked off her shoes and sat down on the couch, straightening her dress. Sheldon smiled timidly, noticing she was still minding the six inches apart from her and his spot. He turned towards the fridge, not asking what Amy wanted – he knew she would want tea. Always the same blend.<p>

"This was nice…" Amy suddenly broke the silence and noticed Sheldon cringing by her voice. He turned to look over his shoulder and back at her.  
>"Yes…" he agreed.<br>"You know – this was my first true prom. Back in Highschool years, I had to dance with Armless Kevin. Poor guy, he was ran over by a truck and lost both his arms and legs. Nobody of the girls wanted to dance with him. So I had to."  
>Sheldon didn't answer.<br>"To be fully honest with you…" Sheldon turned around fully, bringing the cups to the sink to fish for the blendings.  
>"This was my first prom as well."<br>"It was?"  
>Sheldon shrugged. "Each time I tried to ask politely if they were young to sign the prom-date-agreement, but half of them were either showing a very rude and misbehaving reaction, such as exclaiming that I was crazy - which I of course explained it was not true, my mother had me tested – and the other half said they were being asked already and agreed to implement this strange act of social activities with other boys already. Even if I was sure most of them were asked by the same guy, but I can't remember Dwight MCDean had more than one girl at the prom-fest…"<br>He heard the bleeping sound of the electric kettle and set it off to pour the hot water into their cups.  
>"So…we both just had a revived moment of our very unsatisfying childhood-early adultery, hm?"<br>"Exactly." Sheldon carried the cups to their table, sitting down next to her – breaking the six inches law they manifested.  
>Which was certainly not unnoticed by Amy. She looked down between them, his hand resting on the cushion – close to her own.<br>They sipped on their tea and the silence of insecure shyness returned upon them. Amy still smiled, remembering the evening. Sheldon had said she was pretty – after his unexpected panic attack. And that he was in love with her. It filled her heart with happiness, but also with grief. How long has he been meaning to tell her this, she wondered. And how long she had been meaning to tell him these words. Too long. Four years, and she felt they went through so much already.

_"And you haven't fallen hopelessly in love with me?" Sheldon fumbled startled with his gloves and it was visible in his eyes that he hoped for her answer to be no._  
><em> Amy chuckled highly amused.<em>  
><em>"Don't be absurd, Sheldon."<em>

"Don't be absurd Sheldon…"  
>"Pardon…?"<br>Amy winced by Sheldons voice next to her and she stared at him like she was pulled out from a strange trance.  
>"U-Uhm…pardon what?"<br>"You just said I shouldn't be absurd. I didn't do anything absurd, now, did i?"  
>"Ohh…" Amy covered her mouth and repressed a small chuckle. "I'm – I'm sorry, no, I wasn't – I mean I don't –" she sighed, placing her cup down on the table. "Sheldon…do you still remember, uh… do you still remember that time when I asked you to meet my mother?"<br>"Amy Fowler…" Sheldon rolled his eyes beneath closed eyelids. "I have an eidetic memory – if you're asking if I still remember or if I have forgotten, all I can answer you is a sarcastic, highly offended glance." And then he put on a furrow of his eyebrows with a pout.  
>"Okay, okay, I got it – whatever. What I mean is that back then you avoided me on purpose to all during the whole weekend and the week after that, so you would not see this as a fundament of a commited relationship between you and me."<br>"Amy, please, this entire thing is three years ago, a ridiculous time to bring back memori—"  
>"I am not done yet, Sheldon."<br>Sheldon silenced at instant.  
>"What I mean is…back then you were literally scared of having such a committed relationship with me. And you were relieved once I told you I have not fallen in love with you…"<p>

Sheldons face softened up from the furrow he wore from her previous words. Yes, he remembered that day he had dressed up in the most Anti-sheldon-like clothes he possessed to try and pass Amy through the hallway just to avoid that amy was trying to push him into a romantic relationship. And he still remembered the gratitude and happiness once she assured him it was never her intention.  
>Amy suddenly looked away from him, taking in a deep breath before she continued.<br>"And now, that you are in a…well…kind of committed relationship with me and know that I have feelings, actual feelings for you…are you…happy to be in love with me?"  
>Her eyes lifted up to meet his again, a desperate shine glowing in her green pools he found himself drowning inside sometimes. Just like now.<p>

Yes, Amy. Yes I am happy to be in love with you. I am so happy to have you by my side, I am so happy that you are here with me, that you are the one who knows me the most, who understands me, who gave up so much just to make me happy. Yes, I am happy that you are my girlfriend, and I am happy that my heart did not feel me, I am happy that I met you, that you changed me, that you pushed me sometimes and give me space sometimes, that you know how to work with me and how to speak to me, that you know how I think and what I feel. Yes amy, I am happy. I am happy – with you. With you and nobody else.

"Sheldon…?"  
>Sheldon shook his head, opening and closing his mouth and staring back at her with wide eyes.<br>"Sheldon, I asked you a question."  
>"-I know." He nodded. "I find it – contenting. Very…contenting."<br>It was not necessarily the answer she had waited for. And it definitely was not what made her feel any better. But nevertheless, it made her smile. A little. And once she saw him smiling back at her, her heart pounded a notch faster than before. Her hand reached for his, but halfway, she stopped. Maybe Sheldon wouldn't like to hold her hand right now…maybe it was all too much for him at this moment. With her asking what his feelings are and about the past – he was not comfortable with emotions, even less when showing some. But for her, he had truly overcome this fear and dislike. Just when Amy was about to gra her mug again, she could feel a warm presence resting over her hand. It was soft and warm and comforting. Her glance went to Sheldon, who sipped on his cup, and her glance wandered down to the small space between the two of them. He was holding her hand. He was holding her hand!  
>Amy felt like she was going to faint again.<br>"Sh-Sheldon…?"  
>Sheldon looked back at her and saw how pale she suddenly became. Her breath was ragged, her eyes saucer.<br>"O—Oh dear, not again!" he muttered, quickly getting up from his spot to collect pillows he could shove under her legs to keep them up.  
>"Don't worry Amy, stay awake, I get your pillows."<p>

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Amy was lying flat on the couch, her eyes closed and her mouth barely open, an ice-cold cloth lying on her head. Another panic attack…great. If this was going to continue the rest for their life's he seriously wondered who of them needed help regarding romance and committed relationships.<br>Sheldon carried a blanket and a few more pillows to the couch and placed them beneath her head. Her Jacket and shoes were neatly placed in her eyesight, but not too near her in case she woke up during the night and would tumble over them. Sheldon admitted – he was somewhat relieved that this incident has happened. For there was still always the lingering fear his basic urges would take control over him, and especially his with hormones filled girlfriend, and they would after all engage into these post-prom interactions he feared so much that it had forced him in a state of constant tension. He wanted to. He wanted to be with her. To engage into coitus with her. To hold her and please her and claim her as his own – but he couldn't. He couldn't do it. Not yet, at least. He had braced himself, had read the book Leonard gave him, against his own will. He had sought for resources. He had learned different methods to overcome his fear of intimacy – and yet, it was not enough. He knelt next to Amy, slowly extending his hand to brush away that stoic streak of hair she usually clipped away from her face. She never really had seen her without her glasses before and he found she was the most beautiful woman he knew. People might call her different, but to him, she was marvelously pretty.  
>Amy. His poor Amy. She hoped for this. She hoped every time. She had told him.<p>

And all he did was disappointing her. Guilt flooded his mind, but looking down at his slumbering Amy, at the beautiful brunette he loved, made him think clearer.  
>He would make it! He would fight his fear and insecurities for her. They came so far, too far to give up now. No, he wouldn't give up. For his sake. For her sake.<br>"Sheldon…" he heard her mumbling and he looked down at her. She was fast asleep, turning around on the couch to find a comfortable position. He smiled warmly at her. She needed to rest. He didn't really like the idea of her sleeping on his couch, after all, he would be awake earlier than her and had to find a different space than his spot – she was having her head resting on that side after all.  
>But where else should she stay? In his bed? Nope! In Leonard's bed? Well, he did assume Leonard would not return home anymore so quickly. He surely wouldn't mind if she would stay in his room, jus for one night.<br>Sheldon got up from his kneeling position to look down at her.  
>"Alright, little lady…" he spoke, gently placing his arms beneath her form. She was heavy, but he managed to hold her securely before bringing her to Leonards room, opening it to place her down on the sheets, head resting on the big pillow and the duvet placed over her.<br>"Mhh…" Amy mumbled. "Sheldon…"  
>"Talkactive vixen…" he mumbled beneath his breath.<br>"Sheldon…I love you…"  
>Sheldon was about to leave again, when he heard her speaking out these words. His heart started pounding hard, his face suddenly burned. And his fingers tingled. Biting his lips, he looked over his shoulder back at her and smiled.<br>"I know…Amy…" he answered softly, before closing the door.


End file.
